Short Stories
Within the Project Nephilim series, there are a number of canonical short stories that elaborate on many of the themes and moments mentioned throughout. Some of these have appeared on the Project Nephilim website. All of the stories revolve around the more supernatural aspects of the series, while Drowning and The Glass Rose both reference an oncoming darkness and "the end of all things." Drowning Drowning was first published online prior to the release of the Pilot episode of Salvation. It has since been removed, but producers have indicated that it may be put back online in the near future. It tells the story of Chase Quinn and her brother Ronny, focusing on "the day of her drowning." As a young child, Chase Quinn heard music. A beautiful music that no one else could hear. Quiet and withdrawn, she preferred to spend her days listening to that wonderful music. Her parents saw little to delight in her daughter's imagination, and lack of friends beyond her brother, Ronny. While vacationing at the family's lake house, a boating accident leaves Chase trapped under the water. Her brother dives in to try and save her, but is badly injured. Chase sinks deeper into the murky water, her ears filled with that wonderful music when a warm and comforting hand reaches out of nowhere to catch her. As she begins to lose consciousness a voice drifts from that music, whispering to her kindly, softly, telling her that she is safe and loved, but that her life would forever be one of pain and tragedy. She must struggle to become the person she was meant to be or that wonderful music would fade into nothing and the end of all things. Chase awakens on the shore of the lake, surrounded by police and paramedics, her parents crying out in agony as her brother's lifeless body is pulled from the water. Before she passes out again, Chase whispers a single word, a name: Gabriel. Chase never again hears that music. *Many of the elements of this story are touched on during Chase's conversation with Roland following their encounter with Robin Quick (SA: Vade Retro) *When Rhea asks her to go swimming, Chase declines largely due to the events in this story. (SA: Sien Souhitent) Beverly Originally published in the Marquette Journal, the story revolves around the first known appearance of the eponymous character. It introduces her as a mysterious figure seen at the crime scenes related to the murder of a number of high ranking officials from the former San Jose Institute of Technology. Chase Quinn first discovers the woman on security footage recovered from an explosion at a rest stop near Truth or Consequences, New Mexico and then later in security footage at the site of three other murders. Believing that the woman is systematically targeting federal witnesses in the investigation of the events in San Jose, Chase and her partner, Andrew, seek out Dr. Lauren Westryn, only to find the mysterious Beverly waiting for them. *Many of the events in this story were adapted for use in Salvation and it is referenced by characters frequently. Some of the events depicted in the short story will be seen in the season finale of Salvation. *In the short story, Andrew is significantly older than Chase and is depicted as a burnt out, recovering alcoholic. No relationship is implied beyond their partnership. *Andrew collects the plastic rings off the tops of the juice bottles. Chase remarks that he collects them the way one does sobriety chips. There is a brief allusion to this in the 4th episode of Salvation, when Rhea finds a plastic ring in Andrew's Notebook. The Glass Rose The Glass Rose focuses on a young amnesiac man hitchhiking across the American Southwest, on the run from "men in grey." Much of the story is told through conversations he has with a kindly truck driver named, Gabe, to pass the time. All he can remember is waking up in a dingy rest stop bathroom wearing nothing more than a hospital gown, with the number 24-6-66 stitched into it. Although his memory is gone, the young man has vivid and terrifying dreams of a young girl named "Mel" and "some hate-filled thing, waiting to devour her at the end of all things." Fearing for Mel's safety, he is desperately trying to get to her before the "men in grey" stop him. *Although never explicitly stated, the story seems to imply that "Mel" may in fact be Melissa Weller. Film Adaptations *The producers of the series have indicated that Drowning and The Glass Rose are the most likely of the short stories to be adapted for film following the completion of Salvation and Crane's Bay. *''Beverly ''has already been adapted for the season finale of Salvation.